


Self-Made Man (Sam)

by Little_Cello



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: Sam Tyler as a trans man. Because the world needs more visibly trans characters.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Self-Made Man (Sam)

I know there's a lot of shit going on right now, and it's hard to know what to concentrate on first. But here's something I definitely know I can do right now, and that is to say the following: Transphobia sucks! JK Rowling sucks for being a big ol' transphobe!

This artwork was made a while ago because Fern found out that someone from the Life on Mars community turned out to be extremely transphobic. In response, we decided to draw the protagonists as transgender men. And guess what? They're still men! They're still them! Nothing has changed. Trans is beautiful. Trans rights are human rights. Trans men are men, trans women are women, and non-binary/gender-fluid identities are REAL. And all they want to do is LIVE IN PEACE.

[Please go check out Fern's trans Gene over here as well. <3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650959)


End file.
